Da'Liel Atsu Baas
Da'Liel Atsu Baas is a main character in their Raigon Unit led by Ishiro Kazukazaoa in The Day of Black Snow: Perpetual Tribulation. He is known as the Fighter of the group and is a main rival of Alex Furia. Personality Compared to his family, Da'Liel is the dim-witted one of the bunch. Though this is no way makes him stupid. Being below your genius family still puts him far above the wits of an average human. However, this has caused him to develop a mental complex, causing him to become increasingly angry when he is implied to be stupid. Da'Liel is fiercely loyal to his family, and has proven time and time again that he is perfecly willing to kill if he thinks it will keep them safe. When it comes to his unit...he considers them to mostly be a group of people he has to work with. Da'Liel wouldn't go out of his way to help them unless their lives were in danger. Otherwise, they're simply background characters of his life. Background According to what Da'Liel has told his comrades, his name is actually a mismatch of various languages that his parents apparently picked from a hat. Separatetly, they mean nothing but together, they translate into the phrase, "God's Twin Fireballs". Back in the first war both of his parents killed many of their enemies in their path. In fact, the reason that he even joined the military was because of them. Back in the academy, he was notorious for being able to outclass everyone when it came to fighting and proved that he could spend over twenty-four hours in battle without sleeping or eating. His record actually turned out to be forty-nine hours, though this left him in the hospital for weeks afterwards. Between BSPT and BS2PT -The information in this section only details information that Da'Liel and others have revealed. Anything kept secret will not appear here- Year 1: Da'Liel disappears without a trace. While gone, reports from Ayoo's scouts indicate someone bearing a resemblance to him appears in Kuoga* . (*Kuoga Katika Jua - Bathing in the Sun) Princess Morgan's parents die of illness. After hearing that a member of the Baas family has been seen in her kingdom, Princess Morgan sends an envoy to request that Da'Liel and Morgan be wed. Confused, Da'Liel refuses, but is captured after being found unconcious in the wreckage of the Mungu ni Pajoma na Sisi's cathedral. Da'Liel is brought before Morgan, and is informed that because of his heritage, any male of the Baas family has the birthright to become king of Kuoga if they marry anyone of royal blood. Morgan offers marriage once more. Da'Liel refuses, citing that Morgan was 'Creepy as hell'. Enraged, Morgan attacks Da'Liel, but is defeated. Morgan was nearly killed, but reveals that she knows of the Akili Mwangamizi, the item Da'Liel and his family are in search of. In exchange for the information, Morgan requests that Da'Liel marry her. Still refusing, Da'Liel contacts Ayiro, knowing of her execllent planning skills. Two weeks later, Da'Liel and Morgan host an extravagant wedding in the center of Kuoga. Once married, Morgan was elevated to the level of Queen. After the wedding, Da'Liel was 'assassinated' by an unknown assailant. Grateful that she was able to rise to her rightful position, Morgan meets with Da'Liel in private and provides him with the information she promised. Da'Liel disappears once again, and Queen Morgan uses her political power to unite the entire continent under her rule. Character Relationships Ishiro Kazukazaoa - Eric - Zenia Anne Saoul - Gemma Mariella Wolfe - Saul Nikolai Chryst - Jade Jordan Miller - These two were quite good friends from young age. They still keep up their solid friendship. Kotaro Kazama - Doesn't like. Alex Furia - Alice Cynthia Road - Ayiro Chinaze Baas - Sister (Fourth of four total siblings) Ayoo Chiamaka Baas - Sister (Third of four total siblings) Fela Mlipoko Baas - Sister (Second of four total siblings) Other Information *Da'Liel is left handed. *Da'Liel hides most of his hair underneath his cap. When removed, his hair droops below his shoulder blades. *While he may never admit it, Da'Liel has had a fear of bears after an attack nearly claimed his life as a child. *The 'Blackness' on Da'Liel's arm is actually a water-proof salve that prevents scars. It can be removed at any time. *When angered, Da'Liel removes his cap and adds even more black salve to his right arm. He calls this his 'Double Black' mode. It's notable that during this time he has no issue with murdering in cold blood. *Despite his outgoing personality (compared to the rest of his unit), Da'Liel spends less time dealing with romantic entanglements. He has had plenty of relationships since the unit's inception, but rarely were they overly complicated. Quotes *(When giving Gemma an ultimatum) We both know how this is gonna turn out. You're gonna sit here and pretend like nothings wrong. You'll feel worse and worse, then those sad feeling will turn into hatred. Before you know it, you're on the news for a double murder/suicide. I'm not gonna trust you to watch my back if you're always staring at them, so I'll make you a deal. You go talk with Alice right now, or I'll MAKE you talk to her. You've got three seconds to choose. *(Responding to Vanessa after killing Kansuke) Blah, blah, blah. Fuck you. It's hard to stay clean when you bash someone's skull in with your hands. *(After beating Kansuke to death) That's what happens when you fuck with a Baas. *(While commanding Kotaro's ninjas) Don't let up for even a second! Our job here is the wreck the shit out of every bad guy we see! No mercy! If they fight, stab them in the chest! If they run, stab them in the back! If they're too far away to stab, get fucking closer and stab them twice as hard for making you walk farther than you wanted! *(When mistaking Vanessa's helicopter for a Yamamoto vehicle) What the? The ninjas got a helicopter? This just keeps getting better and better! *(Just before punching Eric) Do NOT touch my fucking hat. Next time, I will not hesitate to put you under the fucking ground! It won't be fast either. I'll make sure you're feel...EVERY...FUCKING...PUNCH... Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:BSPT Category:BSPT2 Category:Raigon Category:Ishiro's Unit Category:Kotaro's Unit